Harry Potter and the Leader of the Light
by millionff
Summary: Harry Potter knows that he has to come to terms with the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black. However, when Vernon Dursley assaults him, things start to spiral madly out of control. Oh, and did I mention a traitor in the order is found? VERY FAST MOVING, HARRY/TONKS. Powerful, not super!Harry. Periods of Manipulative!Dumbledore as he struggles with himself. 1M WORD CHALLENGE!
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, please don't sue me lawyers, I'm not going around to bookstores and selling this. Why do we even need a disclaimer, this is FANFICTION dot net, isn't it self-explanatory? ;)**

**Author's Note: This is the first story for my million word fanfiction collection. As you can guess, my goal is to make multiple million word fanfictions. It will take a lot of time; don't expect this story to end for a very long time. It will either be abandoned, end because I can't think of more content, or reach ~1m words and end there.**

**All of my fanfictions will be Harry Potter-related, because HP is awesome. Okay? Good, let's start.**

**Harry Potter and the Leader of the Light**

Chapter 1: Discovery

Silence reigned supreme over the car owned by the Dursley family as Harry Potter, the "Boy-Who-Lived", lay deep in depressing thoughts. Earlier that year, he had went to the Department of Mysteries after seeing a vision of Sirius, his godfather, being tortured, only to find out that it was a trap for Lord Voldemort to acquire the prophecy about him and Harry that he so desperately desired.

Voldemort. "_That fucking monster_", Harry thought. "_If he hadn't planted that bloody vision in my mind then Sirius would be…" _Harry's thoughts returned back to the devastation of losing Sirius, the closest thing he had to a family, and seeing him fall through the veil after being hit by a stunning spell from Bellatrix Lestrange. He couldn't shift his thoughts away from what had happened to Sirius. As a silent tear rolled down his cheek, he was interrupted by a shout from his Uncle. "BOY! GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW OR WE'LL LOCK YOU INSIDE!", Vernon shouted. Harry looked outside the window and saw that the car had arrived at Number Four, Privet Drive, his "home", if he could even call it that. He knew that his true home was the Burrow, and that Privet Drive wasn't his home.

Silently, he opened the car door and got out of the car, retrieving his trunk and Hedwig's cage from the car boot. He walked through the open door of Number Four, Privet Drive, and was wondering about whether Vernon would treat him better due to the threats that the Order had made at the train platform, when he heard the door being slammed shut and a hand at the collar of his shirt. Before he could do anything to resist, he was face-to-face with Vernon, who looked angrier than ever.

"YOU FREAK, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN THREATEN MY FAMILY THEN YOU HAVE A LOT TO LEARN! YOU ARE GOING TO LOCK THAT RUDDY OWL AWAY AND ONLY TAKE IT OUT WHEN I SAY SO, AND YOU ARE GOING TO TELL THOSE FREAKS THAT WE TREATED YOU PERFECTLY!", Vernon shouted. Harry knew that the Order would notice if something was up, and simply said, "No, Uncle. I am going to tell them the truth. If you treat me badly, those "freak" friends of mine are going to show up at your doorstep and leave you screaming in pain."

"WHAT? YOU LITTLE BITCH, IS THAT A THREAT?", Vernon shouted, and then without any warning, brought a right hook to Harry's face, which connected directly with his nose. A distinct breaking of bones could be heard, and Harry fell backwards, blood starting to cover the lower part of his face. Vernon shouted, "WELL? IS IT?", and went in to punch Harry again, when Harry heard someone shout _"STUPEFY!"_ and saw a flash of red light, which connected with Vernon's back and thrown him into the wall next to Harry. Harry looked up from his stare at Vernon's unconscious body to see a fuming Tonks and a grim Mad-eye Moody.

Tonks gasped at the sight of Harry's broken and bloodied nose, while Moody stared at Petunia, who was shouting at them and asking what they did to her "poor husband". Moody glared at Petunia for a few seconds and eventually pointed his wand at her and muttered _"Silencio"_, and Petunia sat back into her chair, angry, after she realized she couldn't speak. Tonks quickly ran up to Harry and crouched down, then pointed her wand at his nose and muttered _"Episkey"_, and Harry felt his nose grow hot and then cool down. He raised a hand up to his nose and felt it, and noticed that it felt a lot better, but still slightly numb. Tonks casted a cleaning charm on Harry's face and stood up, still fuming.

She asked, "What the hell was he doing?", pointing her wand at Vernon. Harry then explained what happened, and at the end of it, Tonks had calmed down a lot, but was still angry. Moody walked up to Tonks and said, "Well, we originally came here to bring you a message, but it looks like we also ended up saving you. Anyway, we came here to take you away from this horrible place.", swivelling his magical eye around to check for any remaining "threats" in the house. Harry, however, was ecstatic, and almost shouted "I GET TO LEAVE THIS PLACE? WOOHOO!".

Moody sighed and said "Unfortunately, you're leaving for the wrong reason. The blood wards protecting Privet Drive have collapsed. Ideally, we should leave as soon as possible,", he paused, swivelling his magical eye around again, "because it won't be long before the Death Eaters realize what has happened. If we get you out of here now, they won't have any further reason to attack the weaker, but still remaining wards that protect this home.". Harry understood and nodded, and on cue, Tonks pulled out a feather. "Emergency portkey from Dumbledore. Illegal, of course, but he still made one as soon as he realized that our hero was in trouble.", she said, smirking at Harry. Harry laughed and placed a finger on the feather. "Home.", he heard Tonks mutter, and Harry felt the tug behind his navel as he was whisked away from Number Four, Privet Drive.

* * *

Harry felt the ground below his feet again, and looked around, instantly noticing that he was at The Burrow. All of his thoughts and depression about Sirius had been removed at this, and he knew about that, but he also knew that he would have to confront his memories of what happened sooner or later. Sighing, he noticed Tonks beckoning him towards the kitchen, and followed. As soon as he walked in, he noticed that the whole of the Order, except for the slimy git, Snape, were gathered around the table, looking very grim. Dumbledore was also present, and if possible, he looked even grimmer than the others. Harry remembered instantly why they all looked grim: the blood wards at Privet Drive had fallen.

Harry was the first to speak, still standing in the doorway. "So, Professor Dumbledore, how did the blood wards at Privet Drive fall?", he asked, and Dumbledore sighed. He said, "It is time that I told you all about an old man's mistake. When configuring the blood wards, I thought that they would always be safe and un-destroyable. However, this was my mistake. I never realized that, Harry, as the last descendant of the Potter bloodline, and, in blood terms, the Head of the Potter Family, would be able to destroy the blood wards using his thoughts. It is my mistake that, when Voldemort attempted to possess Harry for a few seconds, I did not check the blood wards straight away to see if he had destroyed the Blood wards. It appears that Voldemort managed to destroy the blood wards when he possessed Harry shortly, and has been trying to wait for a perfect time to strike and take down the remaining wards,", the group shuddered at the mention of Voldemort's name, twice, but Moody spoke up and interrupted Dumbledore, saying "Dumbledore, do you not have an object which recorded the status of Privet Drive's blood wards?".

Dumbledore sighed and said "No, the object you speak of went missing from my office about a month before the incident. As it was in my office in Hogwarts, which only Order members knew the password to at the time, and that it was the only object that could track the blood wards as only one such object can be made per blood ward, I regret to inform you that we have a traitor in the Order. Severus Snape is more loyal to the Dark than to the Light."

**Author's Note: Please rate and review if you liked the first chapter! I'll upload more within 24 hours.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, please don't sue me lawyers, I'm not going around to bookstores and selling this. Why do we even need a disclaimer, this is , isn't it self-explanatory? ;)**

**Author's Note: Second chapter! Slightly longer this time. As we get closer to the middle part of the story, the chapters will get longer, hopefully eventually reaching a peak of about 10k words a chapter. Right now I'm aiming to write about 250 words more every chapter than the last.**

**Harry Potter and the Leader of the Light**

Chapter 2: A Traitor

Harry was the first to react amongst the mixture of angry and stunned looks on the various faces of those in the Order. "That slimy git!" he shouted. Dumbledore sighed and said, "He is presently hidden in the dungeons in Hogwarts.", then stood up. "I am going to go visit his holding cell now for questioning with Veritaserum. Harry, I would like you to accompany me."

"But why, Sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore replied, saying "You will find out soon enough once we reach his holding cell. Please come with me to the Apparition point for The Burrow." Harry followed Dumbledore to the apparition point and held onto his arm, then, almost straight afterwards, he felt the sensation of being squeezed through a tube and opened his eyes to find himself in Dumbledore's office. "Wha…Sir, I thought that there were Anti-apparition jinxes placed over Hogwarts?" Harry asked, confused. Dumbledore chucked and said, "Harry, the magic of the Anti-apparition jinxes placed over Hogwarts is special. The magic does not affect me if I will it not to, because I am the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, please follow me to the dungeons." However, Harry still had one more question to ask: "Sir, how did you find out that Snape," (Dumbledore didn't reprimand Harry for omitting the "Professor" anymore) "stole the object that tracks the blood wards?"

Dumbledore sighed again, and, with the twinkle completely gone from his eyes, he simply said, "He admitted it to me."

* * *

Harry stepped into Snape's holding cell to find that it looked exactly like a stereotypical dungeon cell would look like. The floor was dirty, the only wooden table in the room was rotting, the "bed" consisted of a thin wooden frame and a sheet, and the walls were damp and smelled of mould. Snape was laying against the wall, shackled to it by metal chains on his wrists and ankles. Harry smirked inwardly until he noticed the state that Snape was in – he looked weak, like he had been starved, and that he hadn't washed for weeks. Harry knew that no-one, even someone as bad as Snape, a Death Eater and a traitor, should be forced to live in these conditions (he wondered if Azkaban was like this, and shuddered). Well, maybe Voldemort, but he wasn't really a human being anymore.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Snape and flicked it upwards, which forced Snape to a standing position. When Snape looked up from gazing at the floor and saw Harry, his eyes widened in horror. When Dumbledore spoke, it was in an unforgiving tone, that Harry didn't even know he was capable of. "Snape, do not waste any more of my time." Taking the Veritaserum vial out of his robe and giving it to Harry, then drawing his wand, he pointed it at Snape and flicked it downwards, forcing Snape's mouth to be held open. Harry understood, and walked up to Snape, then took the cap off of the vial and poured the Veritaserum down Snape's throat. His eyes immediately glazed over, and Dumbledore started to speak.

"Who are you?"

"Severus Snape."

"Who are you under the orders of?"

"The Dark Lord."

"Do you have any loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix, and do you give them legitimate information?"

"No, I do not have any loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix. I only give them the information that my master, the Dark Lord, tells me to give them."

"Has your master given you any information that would be of importance to the Order that you have not been ordered to tell the Order?"

"No, he knows that the leader of the Order is a skilled Legilimens and does not wish to risk the Order gaining important information."

"What is your ultimate goal?"

"To help my master kill the filth, Harry Potter." Harry clenched his fists at this sentence.

"Did you steal the tracker for the blood wards at Privet Drive from my office?"

"Yes."

"Under whose orders?"

"My own." Dumbledore seemed to become visibly angrier at this.

"AND WHY IS THAT?"

Snape did not become scared at Dumbledore's outburst, and seemed to keep his glassy eyed look. "I wanted to help kill the filthy Harry Potter quicker, as well as hinder the disgusting Headmaster of Hogwarts who has always been such a hindrance to me."

"DO YOU KEEP A VERITASERUM CURE IN YOUR OFFICE?"

"Yes."

"WHERE?"

"On the third shelf of potions, at the far right end."

Dumbledore quickly disapparated away, leaving Harry in the room with Snape. Harry leaned backwards onto the wall behind him and thought about everything he had just heard. While he had always knew that Snape had hated him, and that he didn't fully trust Snape, he took Dumbledore's word for it when he said that he trusted Severus Snape. But now, everything he had been told about Snape was falling to pieces. He wasn't loyal at all to the Light Side. He had always been a spy on the Order, feeding the Order only the information which Voldemort had told him to feed the Order. He was not an Order spy who had made his way into the Death Eater ranks. He was a Death Eater spy who had made his way into the Order's ranks. And not only that, but his hate ran even further for Harry than possible. Harry knew that Snape hated him, but that he wanted to kill him? The thought terrified Harry. However, just as his train of thought was about to continue, Dumbledore apparated back into the holding cell with a vial of Veritaserum cure. Once again, he swiftly pointed his wand at Snape, but this time he barely managed to control his anger and violently jerked the wand down, causing Snape's jaw to drop quickly, making him wince in pain. Harry took the cure from Dumbledore and walked over to Snape, then administered it to him like last time.

When the cure took effect, Snape's eyes quickly returned to those of horror, and he started to attempt to pathetically put sentences together to escape his fate. "No…it's…not what you think…he…" Snape stuttered. "ENOUGH!", Dumbledore shouted, fuming. Snape and even Harry took a step backwards from Dumbledore. He had never seen Dumbledore this angry, and frankly, it was a terrifying sight. "You have betrayed the entire light side, your so-called "friends", the Order, and disgraced us all. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Snape looked down at the floor and, regaining his composure, he unexpectedly said, "While I regret being found, I do not regret my actions. The Light side of this war will lose, at least as long as you lead it, Dumbledore…you do not know or understand true power like the Dark Lord does. You are weak and pathetic-" Dumbledore had lost his patience again, and shouted, "SILENCE! I expected that you, facing a lifetime in Azkaban where you rightfully belong, would have more remorse. Harry, please leave and wait outside of the cell." Harry had questions of his own to ask Snape, but he did as he was told to, as he didn't want to have to face Dumbledore in his current state. As he walked out of the door, it promptly shut behind him, and he heard the lock click. He heard Dumbledore start shouting again, although he couldn't make out the words. Then he heard an even louder shout, and a thump against a wall. There was no mistaking what was happening – Dumbledore was torturing Snape. Harry was shocked. While he thought that Snape was a disgusting person, he couldn't believe that Dumbledore was actually _torturing _him! The thumps and shouts (Harry assumed they were spells) continued for about 2 minutes longer, and then Harry heard the lock click again, and opened the door to a sight he would never forget. Dumbledore was sitting in a chair he had conjured, panting, but Snape…Snape was laying on the floor, bloodied. His right arm was mangled, and both of his legs were broken. He had obviously been attacked viciously.

Dumbledore looked directly at Snape, and despite having opened the door, seemed to not have acknowledged Harry's presence. He spoke in a quiet voice. "Snape…I had more faith in you than this. You have disgusted and betrayed me in your search of greedy power from Voldemort. You do not seem to acknowledge the punishment of being sent to Azkaban, because you are convinced that Voldemort will eventually break you out of it. And in a way, you may be right. And I can't allow Voldemort to let you be free again, knowing the incompetence of the Ministry and Fudge." Snape shuddered thrice at the triple mentioning of Voldemort's name, but suddenly, a pain shot through Harry's scar, a burning, searing pain that felt like it was splitting his head open. Harry didn't know how he managed to keep quiet. He saw thoughts that weren't his fill his mind…he saw Snape reporting to Voldemort, and like he said, he was giving important information to him about the Order…he saw Snape pledging his eternal loyalty to Voldemort…and then he saw Snape being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse when he had failed to find a good place to kill Harry. Then, the pain suddenly vanished, and he looked up to see that Snape had started to speak again. "Dumbledore, you cannot possibly give me a punishment that is worse than Azkaban is supposed to be. No matter what punishment you give me, I will win, as the Dark Lord will manage to break me out of whatever prison you place me in."

Dumbledore sighed, a sad sigh, almost of pity, and spoke. "Alas, that is why I cannot allow you to live."

And without giving Snape any chance to respond, he raised his wand at Snape, and quickly spoke. _"Avada Kedavra!" _Suddenly, another sharp pain, equal to that of the Cruciatus Curse shot through Harry's scar, but he felt the darkness and he gave into it to stop the pain. The last thing he saw before he blacked out and gave into the darkness was Snape's limp body falling to the ground, dead.


End file.
